Drama Queen
by SilverLight141
Summary: Each chapter is for one rst Chapter is JeLu and second is cy is new in town and a lot of guys are falling head over heels for cy isn't able to decide which guy to aders voting will decide who will Lucy end up ay tuned.On-going


Note : Hєʏ mıňňѧ sѧň! TհíŚ íŚ ղօԵ ʍy ƒíɾŚԵ ƒɑղƒíςԵíօղ հɑհɑհ! But this is my first AU fanfic.

Tɦɨs ɨs ɢօռռa bɛ a Lucy X Multiple. I ċaռt ɦɛʟք ɨt I'ʍ ɨռ ʟօʋɛ աɨtɦ Lʊċʏ aռɖ I sɦɨք ɦɛr աɨtɦ ʝʊst abօʊt aռʏօռɛ!

Wɛʟʟ tɦat sɦօʊʟɖ bɛ ɛռօʊɢɦ օʄ ʍɛ sօ, tɛʟʟ ʍɛ ɢʊʏs ɨʄ ɨts օҡaʏ aռɖ ɨʄ I sɦօʊʟɖ ҡɛɛք wɾɩtɩŋɠ ɨt օʀ ռօt!

Dɩىcɭaɩmҽɾ: I ɖɷŋ't ɷwŋ ʆaɩɾʏ taɩɭ , I wɩىɧ I ɖɩɖ aɭtɧɷųɠɧ!

Lucy's POV :-

"Yahoo! I'm finally done with all this moving! I'm so damn tired ! Hey wait? Am I taking to myself?" I stopped talking and then went into the terrace ,

" Wow this is so pretty!" The view was awesome. I just moved into this new of my life as a princess in my family house , "The Heartfilia mansion ".

After the death of my mother at a young age . My father never paid any attention to me.I understand it was hard but it was getting too much. Suddenly

one day not too long ago he asked me to get married to a rich guy just because our marriage would help my fathers business. I tried to refuse and talk

some sense into his Alas! He wouldn't listen to me and started preparations for my so-called marriage. Without even seeing the groom? I couldn't live

like that. I wanted to live like a normal girl. Making friends , not servants and maids. Hanging out with them and especially "Falling In Love".

Every girl dreams to find her knight in shining armor riding a a white horse.

I do too. But not just anyone ! I want someone who thinks only about me , whose world revolves only around me!

I know I'm demanding so much for a girl who can't even persuade her father. I ran away! First I thought it was stupid , but my father forced me.

Now that I think about it, I did the right thing. I was deep in my thought when I noticed that some guy standing in front of me in his terrace was staring at me.

Slightly embarrassed I gathered the courage to say something, " Hey! Watcha' starin' at?" LOL! the hell did I just said?! And for the icing on the top of

the cake I flipped seductively my hair like the girls do in hair dye advertisements.

Suddenly that guy's faced turned red and he just left. "Yah!" I screamed.

'Strange guy' ...

So I just went inside. Getting mad at myself , I yelled ," Nice LUCY! You just blew it! so much for making the new friends"

Sulking I went into the kitchen making my mother's special cookies that no one can resist. I'm so glad she left the recipe.

I took out the tray filled with delicious cookies , I put them in a cute little basket and wrapped a really nice wrapping paper around it. Is it weird if the

wrapping paper has hearts on it? I just have this one. So anyways , leaving the basket I went to my room and wore the prettiest dress that I had,it was

a black dress designed by Oscar de la Renta and made a messy bun. ^Why am I dressing so much? and for what? Well my dear readers you'll find out

soon enough^. Grabbing the basket I exited the house and started to walk towards the neighbors house. 'Now that I think , there was something very

odd about hair was a beautiful shade of blue and he had a strange tattoo on his right eye. He was really handsome I guess.' I blushed. 'Why am I

blushing for no reason what-so-ever?' So mustering all the courage I had , I knocked at his door.

No response ,I knocked again. , no response again . I was about to knock for the third time but the door flew open, and there he stood in a tuxedo.

Looking even more handsome."Hey!" I said. "Oh , hi there" he said arching an eyebrow.

Lifting up the basket I said , "I brought cookies for you Mr.-"

"Jellal Fernandez" He said softly."I'm so sorry for the way I behaved earlier" I said looking at the ground. "Ah! Its okay it was me who was-" RING RING

His phone at the screen , he said,"Sorry I have to take this"

"Ah sure" I smiled brightly.'I'm actually having a conversation with a guy? But someone just had to ruin it!'

"WHAT? what do you mean you can't come? Don't lie!" He suddenly yelled.I was startled. Just then he hung up. With sadness in his eyes he said,

"Oh so sorry , I just got dumped by my date."

"OH?"."So what was I saying? BTW are you going somewhere? You are dressed very beautifully" and just for that sentence I felt my cheeks burn."N-no"

"That's perfect!" his face lit up."Sorry?"."My date just dumped me and I just have to attend this party and I can't go alone, would you mind going with me?"

'Just like that?' I flushed in embarrassment."So?" He asked with sparkling eyes.

"I guess I could , not that I have anything else to do." I said putting a finger on my raised an eyebrow ,"Is that a yes? No wait, don't answer, I'll just take

that as a yes" He offered a hand.I looked at him narrowing my eyes.

"I presume the cookie basket is for me" When realization hit me , I give him the basket. "BRB" and he went inside. 'Yahoo! I just got myself a

date'.Then after about waiting five minutes , the garage door opened , I turned that way. My jaw dropped when a BMW i8 drove out, sliding the window

down , he spoke ," Aren't you coming Miss-?" I just stood there dumbfounded .Not that I've never seen an expensive car but to think my new neighbor

plus my sudden date would have an BMW i8 in his garage was shocking and my composure I walked towards him ,putting my hands on the car

facing Jellal , I said, "It's Lucy". He got off the car and opened the door of the car to the passengers seat. "I see my date is a gentleman" I said

seductively."There so much more to your date, Lucy" He got in and winked at me while putting his arm on my seat, looking at the back mirror he

reversed the car and drove away professionally. "So where are you from Lu-cy?" 'Putting emphasis on my name, huh?'. "I'm from far States actually,

Jellal-kun". "Oh I see" He said as he was attentively driving and keeping an eye out for the incoming traffic.

We reached our destination after half an hour or so. Getting out from the car he held the door open for his hand I got off. "Wow" I couldn't help but the

praise the enormous mansion that we were standing infront of. "Shall we?" reaching out a hand.

"We shall" I said and we walked inside the mansion .From the inside it was more beautiful. Just then someone walked towards us and arched an

eyebrow towards Jellal. "Hey there" Jellal spoke first."Oi! what's up dude? I see you brought someone 'else' with you" the pink headed guy said

flashing his teeth."Yes,Natsu meet Lucy and Lucy this is Natsu my old friend" Jellal spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Natsu , Jellal has told me so much about you" I said with a bright looked at me raising an eyebrow."How do you

know each other?" Natsu said.'Busted' Jellal mouthed."Funny story, umm its kind of like he had a crush on me for a long rejecting him too many time I said

yes" I gave the biggest and prettiest fake smile ."Ahaha that's so cute"

Natsu seemed to buy the whole thing.I looked at Jellal who just stood there dumbfounded."Ah! yes..." he finally spoke."But how come he never talked about you?"

Jellal then again looked at me for an answer."Well... hey! no one likes to talk about their rejection".This made Natsu smile."But you should've told me, I

could've helped know how good I'm at these types of things" he said.

"Ja' I think Lissana is waiting for her man hahaha" Laughing like crazy he walked away to a short white haired girl."Wow! you are so good" Jellal said

sarcastically."I know" I smiled brightly."You just made me sound into a desperate guy, which I'm totally not"."Relax I came here for you as a favor" I

said pointing it out."Whatever..." He looked away.

"Hey it's my favorite song, let's dance" Saying this I grabbed Jellal's arm and took him to the dance floor. It was ^Heart Attack by Demi Lovato^

"Why are they playing such a boring song?" Jellal tried to say a but the music was too loud and Lucy was just too happy to listen to him.

Her dancing was absolutely stunning yet at the same time she looked silly , he couldn't help but laugh.

At a far off distance a blonde haired guy mumbled to himself ,"Who is the chick that Jellal is dancing with?"

"I want her" he smirked.

Normal POV:

The blonde haired guy walked towards the dancing couple."Yo!" he said as soon as he got a glimpse of Jellal's face."Hey.."Jellal said."Can I help you

with anything" Lucy narrowed her eyes."No" Jellal and Lucy spoke in made them both blonde guy looked at Jellal cocking an eyebrow at him."Oh

ah yes...Lucy meet Sting , he's and old friend of mine" She smiled widely."Nice to meet you" Sting said winking as he took her hand and kissed at the

back of it."Ah, pleasure" She said awkwardly."So...Lucy I think I'm thirsty, care for a drink?" Jellal said saving me from all this awkwardness."Yes

please" Locking their arms they walked away.

"Hmph" smirked Sting.'I get what I want when I want and I want herr' he said to himself as he saw the couple leaving.

-Time Skip-

After a lot of dancing, drinking,talking and having loads of fun Jellal said ,"I think we should call it a day , hun"."Already?" She complained, pouting.

With a straight face he said,"Yes".Saying their goodbyes they the way home, Jellal couldn't help but notice that how happy Lucy looked."Was this your

first party?" he said coolly."Whaaaaaat? Noo!" She denied instantly."Well a strong denial is a strong affirmation" Jellal said flashing a set of ultra white

teeth."I've been to parties before , but this was different..." She said."You had a date,that's why?" Jellal said out of no-where."Maybee" She said calmly.

Jellal couldn't help but laugh at her honesty."Whatcha' laughin' at?"

They reached home in no Lucy to her stopped at her her hand slightly and said,"I had fun".

"I did too" Just then Jellal came forward putting his boths hands on her face he pressed his lips on hers.

Time skip

Lucy's POV:

I couldn't sleep all night! 'Arghh!' Yelling,I pulled my hair in frustration.

'Why did he do it? Whyyy!' Not that I hated it. I couldn't help but wonder. After our fateful encounter at the doorway.I couldn't left me speechless.

Leaving me with all these thoughts!'How could he?' All night I thought about I couldn't was our FIRST date! Didn't he have a I'm imagining

things.'Yeah..maybe' I screamed as I put a pillow to cover my face.

Just then I felt my phone vibrate.

-Text Message-

'Wonder who is it from?'

Sender: Jellal-kun

Hi! Ummmmm just wanted to tell you that, well I had fun ?.

P.S :-

They tasted good...?

'KYA!' I felt my cheeks burning.'Wait? what tasted good' Just then weird thoughts had already invaded my mind.

Sender: Lucy

What tasted good?! ?

I didn't wait for the reply and went straight into the showering, I put on some casual clothes , a pink spaghetti strap top and light blue shorts.

Taking a look at my cellphone, there was a message form exchanged numbers yesterday when we were going to the party.

It said

Sender: Jellal-kun

._. The cookies.

What else?

I just died with embarrassment.

R&R

Iⓕ ⓐⓝⓨⓣⓗⓘⓝⓖ ⓕⓔⓔⓛⓢ ⓞⓓⓓ.Pⓛⓔⓐⓢⓔ ⓓⓞ ⓣⓔⓛⓛ.

So please tell me should I continue? I need a lot of reviews for me to keep writing.I hope y'all like isn't my first language so spare me!

Tell who do you want Lucy to end up with? Was this chapter short?

For those who didn't understand the terrace scene, actually Jellal and Lucy's terraces face each other.

So anyways! I hope people like it! Next chapter will be StingXLucy , stay tuned.


End file.
